


流星雨不会错过

by markspuppy



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha only have dick, Alpha you, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chinese Language, F/M, OOC, Omega Sam Porter Bridges, Omega only have vagina, 没皮没脸就完事了
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markspuppy/pseuds/markspuppy
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	流星雨不会错过

开门的提示音响起时，你正用刀剖开一只兔子的腹部。  
噪音盖过了播放器里传出的轻音乐，沿着固定的路径停顿，蔓延，路过厨房的门口。  
山姆·波特·布里吉斯折了回来，后仰着用粗糙干燥的声音提问。“你在做什么？”  
你拎起一枚小巧的肾脏侧过身朝他晃荡。“我们晚上有肉吃了。”  
哼了一声，他皱着眉毛走开。  
浴室响起水声，你将兔子的肉剔下切块，装入碗中。当你往热浪翻滚的锅里加蘑菇片时，一具半湿的身体从背后贴了上来。  
潮湿的头发落在你耳朵旁有些痒，你感觉得到他在深深嗅着你脖颈上的气味。腺体周围很敏感，但你的危机意识早已懂得在他接近时关闭。  
山姆的肢体接触恐惧症并没有完全得到治愈，毕竟这不是个简单的心因性疾病，你总有些惊讶于他是那么需要你。  
不过，无论怎么说，你是他的Alpha，他是你的Omega，这能说明一切。  
你把多余的食材收拾起来，他在端着两副盛满的餐具走过时偷亲了你的脸颊。  
一个毛茸茸，其实有些扎人的吻。  
往嘴里扒拉炖肉的同时你刷新了移动终端上的消息，点开最上方的新邮件。“芙拉吉尔说今天有流星雨。”  
将视线从平板电脑上拖开，男人有些不明就里地看着你。  
你承认自己从出生以来还没见过这种传说中的天文景观，而且你也说不上来自己和山姆·波特相比谁更不像个浪漫主义者。  
岔开话题，你瞥了眼平板的屏幕，问他在看什么。  
他咀嚼着肉条，声音含糊。“编发教程……洛总说我在谋杀她的头发。”  
带点得意的哼笑起来，你想起小洛只坚持了半天就变得乱糟糟的金色脑袋。“没准是因为你手指太粗，不适合干这个。”  
山姆下意识看向自己握着叉子的手。“我不这么觉得，你其实也就比我厉害那么……一小点。”  
撇着嘴，他说的没错，你俩都为小洛奇怪的发型做出了突出贡献。自从留长发开始，小洛的一日三餐只有松散的麻花辫，这是因为你只能学会这种简单的编织手法，而你又是山姆唯一的模仿对象。  
你竖起还没放进蔬菜汤的勺子，义正言辞。“如果我不需要那些可有可无的漂亮小辫子也能长大，我的女儿也可以。”  
他没理你，继续低着头划开下一个视频。

清理完碗碟搁在水槽边的支架上，你从冰箱里拿出两罐啤酒打开，然后把从超市里买来的bt造型吸管插进里头，递了一罐给正在整理背包的人。  
山姆接过手，坐在沙发上，盯着上面的塑料bt看了会儿，接着毫不出你所料的用中指抽走吸管，仰头吞下去一半。  
你咬住自己的那根bt，发出不满的吮吸声。  
“太怪了……”他小声嘀咕着，然后把手里的吸管犹豫着插回罐子放在旁边。  
你突然凑了过去，提起睡裙下摆跨过他的大腿，哈出带着酒气的呼吸。“给你尝尝我的。”下一秒你定位了他抿起的唇，用舌尖舔了上去。  
有些东西不受你的控制，猛烈的信息素从皮肤下溢出，刻满浓稠的欲望。几乎瞬间收到了回应——他的口腔尚未为你打开，但一种更轻透坚定的气息已经包围了你。  
你是Alpha，从你分化的第一天起，就开始忍受本能欲火的炙烤。它将你搁上烤架，微弱却细致地灼烧；它令你皮肤滚烫，咆哮低沉，使你在干涸的河谷嚎叫……直到他拯救了你。  
直到他像冰凉的幽深湖水那样包裹住你，像微风中摇晃的海那样抚平你的地狱之火。你的心如同鹰的眼睛般锁定他，从此你的渴望只为他诞生，为他消亡；他变成你的火种，可以塑造你，更可以毁灭你。  
柔和的吐息缠上你，山姆粗糙宽大的手掌勾过你裸露的大腿将你整个拖到他身上。你垂头吻住他，将舌头划过带着酒味的牙齿，你用肚子蹭他结实的腹部，裙下的阴茎在迅速充血胀起，不受控制地蠕动腰臀在衣料间摩擦，你的脸颊因为热气和血液迅速升温。  
他也同样，你看见红色从你们交错的发帘中攀爬，张开他颧骨上皮肤的细小血管，蓝色的眼珠遭遇雨水般迅速湿润，你能看到你的Omega在骨肉中挣扎。  
你遗忘了自己手中的酒，跌落的罐子喷出液体在地板上滚走。急于触摸他的皮肤，你用力扯开他裤腰上的绳子。  
“太挤了。”山姆用沙哑的气音说话，你会意地搂住他的脖颈，像树枝上的蟒蛇盘在他的腰上。下一刻你被护在怀中，他紧紧抱着你向卧室走去。  
跌进床后你踢掉碍事的内裤，让完全勃起的阳具获得自由。任由他用鼻子蹭着你的乳沟，湿热的气息在你的胸骨上延伸，去年他送你的贝壳项链随着动作滑落向一旁。  
他沉重的身体压着你，如溪水边永不挪动的黑石般令人安心。忽然抬起头望向你，他的表情中带着踌躇，用手指圈过你的发尾，他的耳朵以肉眼可见的速度着色。  
“你觉得……洛会愿意多个弟弟吗？”  
愣了一会儿，你痛苦的回望他，这句话对你胀痛的阴茎没有一点好处。膨胀的花朵在你胸中开放，用柔软的花瓣塞满心房，从内而外扫过灵魂令你的骨头发痒。  
“Omega。”你压低嗓音咆哮，注意到山姆在你震颤的副声带中发抖。既是惩罚也是奖赏，你抓住他脑后的头发咬上他的喉咙，像蜷缩在他怀中娇小的捕猎山猫一般。  
解开居家服的纽扣，你伸手进去抚摸他或许即将变得更饱满的胸部，然后彻底扒下那些障碍。  
永远无法忽视所有发黑的手印形状，既不是脏污也不是色素沉淀，但山姆·波特的皮肤永远不会颜色统一。你触碰他发烫的身体线条，他顺从着你的力道使你翻身在上。  
手指探进裤子的边沿，隔着内裤薄薄的布料你能抚摸出他腿间的湿润，或许是失去露西后长达十几年的禁欲，他总能迅速与你的热情同步。芬芳复杂的气息愈发浓烈，从阴茎中溢出的液体也在你的睡裙上留下水点，他脱下自己的遮掩，你就是无法从那双结实的腿上挪开视线。  
水光在他腿根处的毛发中闪亮，你的性器几乎欢呼雀跃。忍耐住丧失理智的冲动再次俯身从他口中窃取汁液，在亲吻过后他偷偷舔着你的眼角和太阳穴，这些Omega无法控制的亲昵举止，总使你体内的野兽大声嘶叫。  
你退后身体，按住他紧绷的平坦腹部，用舌头抚过隐蔽林间的丘陵。  
山姆屏住了呼吸。从最早的羞于直视到如今，他学会了用迷蒙的眼神惹得你更加疯狂。手指推开柔软的缝隙，那些液体从半遮半掩的门扉中淌下，诱惑你伸舌去接。  
滚热的细腻黏膜与味蕾融化在一起，你尝到一些淡淡的咸，唇齿扫过翘起的肉珠，任你摆弄的人呻吟着张大了腿。他喜欢你用吮舔折磨敏感的肉蒂，蚌壳内的珍珠在你唇间硬挺，你如同吻他上面的嘴一样吻这里，轻轻的窒息声轻而易举被你榨出。  
不必去看，你用舌探开花瓣，更多丰沛体液从厚实的肉页中泣出。熟门熟路找到松软的洞眼，你知道自己不是唯一探索过此处的人，更不是第一个使它成熟的人，但这不会改变这样的事实：山姆·斯特兰德是露西的山姆，山姆·波特是你的山姆。  
“求你了。”他攥住床单，鼻尖盖着细汗，筋络在他的手臂上浮现，那些坚硬有力能够揍昏所有米尔人的肌肉正努力将他自己固定在原处，为了你不压迫你有些脆弱的身体而隆起。“求你……”在你咬了一口坚实的腿根时大声呜咽着，他用脚背去蹭你贴在裙下的性器。  
你喜欢自己的牙印落在他身上的样子，按住那只该死的脚，你舔开那乞求着的门洞，在他不规律的收缩中推进。  
山姆高潮时喘着你的名字，就像开了头便被遗忘的窃窃私语。膝盖像钳子般夹住你的肩头，你细细梳顺嘴边生长在私处的毛发。伸长手臂，你将手指靠在他下巴边，他用拇指捏住你的掌心，温顺地吮湿每一根指头。  
你操了他另外一个入口。  
他的臀抵住你更柔软的腹部摩擦，你终于将痛苦的剑送进鞘内。紧密但更薄的肉室裹住你，随着他的呼吸而起伏，从嘴缝中逃逸的喘息可能因为快乐或者胀痛，和你满足的咕噜声相互混合。你用了很长时间来让他的身体接纳你的长度，当然，想把膨胀的结也塞进去则需要更久的练习。  
你知道他从来都是你们间体力更好的那个，你拉起睡裙脱下，让乳房贴住他的脊背，心满意足枕在他的心脏后方，他一边抚摸着你的手臂带起愉快的刺痒，一边挪动腰胯迎合你更缓慢的刺入。  
你在他背上如一摊烂泥，唯有愈发坚硬的阴茎像个横冲直撞的掠夺者。紧缩的肛口在吞吐中湿润，就像誓言的项圈那样死死环住你，你的爱、疯狂、宁愿燃烧干净的生命涌入沉重饱满的弹匣中待命，在汩汩沸腾的血中凝聚。  
握住山姆几乎比你大了一圈的手掌，你带着他向下抚摸，直到那个被冷落却保持湿润的地带。你的指尖先深深没入泥泞的峡谷，在头顶含糊的呜咽之中将他自己的手指同样塞入。  
你握住他的手使他自慰，肉墙可能因为任何原因抽搐，他的脸颊已经混乱不堪，渴求像落下的铁水般流淌，嘀咕着求你不要再继续延长这场欺凌，他的头发乱糟糟黏在脖子旁，翘起的发丝由于你的冲撞而晃动。  
阴茎是坚硬而巨大的，就像每一个为了满足Omega而生的Alpha那样。你操着他肠子弯曲的弧度，从后方将并行的另一通路内的红肉几乎从开口处顶出，那些被挤压变形的湿漉黏膜可怜地在你们指头下被玩弄颤抖。  
狠狠在他肩膀右侧的咬痕上合拢牙齿，敏感腺体遭到挤压后产生的快感使他叫出了声。左边的陈旧痕迹属于露西，右边的属于你，这样想似乎有点幼稚，但你觉得这两个对称的结合咬痕看起来就像一对永远与他同在的守护神灵。  
你用手指推开他饥渴又崩溃的阴道，令他在又一次高潮的冲刷中空虚地痉挛。你的结无处收纳，但你只是咬牙切齿地射进他的肠子里。  
厚重的快感在脑海里爆炸，你像个盲目的人存活在这世界上，能了解的只有怀抱里这具在汗水中湿热的身体。  
对你来说，他是所有，他也是唯一。  
久久地喘息过后，你拖出恢复柔软的性器，懒洋洋爬进他怀里，亲去他鬓角的汗滴，如同饱足的野兽与他厮磨。

擦着湿润的头发从浴室里走出，舒爽的冷空气吸引了你的注意，转头望去，你看到门外夜空下的两把躺椅，以及在椅子上的人。  
拿起移动终端，你意识到再有一刻钟，就是流星群路过地球上空的时候。  
安静走出门口，又不得不多洗一遍澡的男人散发着你最喜欢的香味。夜晚微弱的星光下，那张静谧的面孔不知在什么时候已经安稳睡去。  
你抚开落在他鼻梁上的发丝，对着他几天没有打理过胡须的下巴落下一吻。  
转身返回去收拾床铺，你在枕头边看见了两根白色头发。拈起在手中，你知道更长的属于你，下意识翘起唇角，你很无聊地将两根头发打结拴在一起。  
随后你用平板电脑和相机分别记录下了人生中第一次见到的流星雨，即刻打印出的照片被你甩了甩，等纸张冷却后夹在相册中洛打歪她爸爸帽子那一张的旁边。你还录下了视频，想等洛周末从寄宿学校回来后和她聊聊流星雨的历史和文化。  
似乎，不一定所有人都能看到流星雨，但流星雨从不会错过相爱的人。  
山姆·波特·布里吉斯，还有洛·布里吉斯。你的丈夫与女儿，他们穿越雨幕的阴影，从死亡中跋涉而过，一步步地走向未来，向你走来。


End file.
